


The Secrets of Pandora's Box

by Thenotebook234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Injury, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenotebook234/pseuds/Thenotebook234
Summary: The world for the most part is at peace for the moment but little did the Winchesters know that their past actions had opened the way for a terrible secret to be unearthed. Pandora is on a quest to find and release the horrors and unimaginable power that God had sealed away thousands of years ago. Can Sam, Dean and all of Team Free Will stop her in time or will their world and the whole multiverse be destroyed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story that I am publishing here and I'm super nervous but so excited at the same time. This story wont really follow any of the story lines from the TV show, so please be prepared for non canon material. Also I'm still debating whether to put any Destiel in this story or not, but you can leave a comment and let me know what you're thinking. Also I'm in college so ill try to update as soon as possible but comments and likes will make me post sooner!!

Chapter 1

The heads of the world’s largest and smallest secret societies were convening in an abandoned secret WW2 bunker in Germany to discuss Pandora’s plan. In a large conference room all of the old and new heads of almost every secret society across the globe ranging from the Rosicrucians to the Illuminati were seated, with Pandora at the head of the table.

“You have all gathered here today because we are on the verge of unlocking my box. Now I know for some of our new secret society leaders you have no idea who I am or what I talking about which is a good thing… It means that your predecessors’ oath to secrecy was kept after all.” The new members had been curious as to why they had been invited to a meeting with so many other heads of secret societies, knowing that some of them had been at odds with each other at one point or another. They’d also been wondering who this Pandora woman was and why she was talking about unlocking her box.

Pandora looked to the head of the Knights Templar, a man by the name of Luis Hapsburg, and simply said “Explain to them.” The new leaders were all befuddled as to why Luis had allowed this woman to speak to him like that.

Luis only nodded and said, “Since the beginning of recorded human history there have been secret societies, you know this much correct?”

They all nodded their heads. “…Well what you don’t know is that Pandora is the true founder of almost every single secret society on earth and that while we may differ in our beliefs or ideals, we have all been working towards one singular purpose and that purpose is to break as many of the seals that God placed on the location of the box so that we may unleash its horrors on the world and once the world has been destroyed, those select individuals that survived would be assimilated and our new perfect world can begin” The new members didn’t say anything at first but then they began to laugh one after the other at the outrageous claim that this feeble woman was their organizations true founder. Pandora was looking less than pleased that they would dare laugh at what she had not only done but had planned out.

The new leader of the Priori of Sion a woman by the name of Marié Flamel said laughing “Y-your saying that that woman right there is not only the founder of all of our organizations but that she’s somehow been able to stay alive this whole time” Luis nodded his head, the laughter from the new members got louder and louder.

This went on for a few minutes and once the laughter died down Marié spoke again “I think I speak for everyone when I say that firstly Pandora or whoever you are your insane if you think any of us are gonna buy this, secondly I’m appalled that all of you experienced secret society leaders bought into this BS story about this lady being the founder of every secret society on the planet and the fact that all of you decide to drag us here and waste our time, now I don’t know about everyone else but I’m out of here” Marié and several other new leaders stood up and headed for the door.

The older members stayed seated and said noting but Pandora had thrown her chair back and vanished only to reappear in front of the door, much to the surprise of the new leaders. “I suggest that you all sit your asses back down immediately or else your groups are going to have to elect new leaders” they all scrambled to find their seats.

“Now I don’t really give a damn if any of you believe that I created your secret society, but you will not disrespect me or my plan and you will sit there and do as your told am I CLEAR!” she shouted, they all just nodded.

“Now then, I will need every single one of you to call every member current or retired from your organization and you will search the globe and search for 3 keys that will unlock the underground passage way to the box. Each of the keys can be located using a magnetic field sensor, they each have their own unique electromagnetic signature. Once you have located a key you will contact me immediately to retrieve it, is that understood.” Everyone nodded, but just as Pandora was about to speak she saw something off the side of her eye, a showed figure was standing behind one of the new members, “Shit so which one of you maggots betrayed me and allowed for a REAPER to enter this bunker!”

Suddenly the shadowed figure vanished and the leader of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn shot up out of his chair and tried to head to the exit, “Why do they never learn” Pandora vanished and popped up in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. she kept putting more and more pressure around his neck “So what’d he promise you in exchange for access to the meeting” his face was tuning red and he was violently flailing to try and get out of her grasp “You will never get t-that box o-open you stupid…” Pandora had snapped his neck before he could finish his sentence. She tossed his body to the side and turned to face the remaining leaders “Luis I need you to find whatever his name is family and friends and slaughter them all. Let this be an example of what will happen if either I don’t get the 3 keys or if any of you decide to betray me, now get the hell out of here and fine me those keys” everyone got up and left the room while dialing their other members to explain the plan.

“Crap she’s really gonna open the box and those idoit’s are gonna help her, I need to get to death and explain what’s happening hopefully he can stop her from opening the box” the reaper said as he vanished to Deaths current location.

Billie was seated at her desk overlooking some files of some high profile people who were going to be dying soon and marked down that she would like to personally reap their souls. When suddenly one of her reapers decided to just pop into her office.

“Death you need to know… wait who the hell are you and where’s Death” he said, Billie was a little surprised that one of her reapers didn’t recognize that she was the new Death, “I’ve been the new Death for a while and the only reason you wouldn’t know that is if you were a rouge reaper in which case you’re going to die” he was visibly nervous by what Billie just said but he needed her to know the situation.

The reaper put up his hand and said “M-my name is Andrew, I was assigned by the previous Death to keep an eye on Pandora and make sure that if she ever managed to get enough seals off of the box’s location to inform Death immediately” Billie looked skeptical of what Andrew had just said.

Andrew took out a notebook that Death had given him before and handed it over to Billie “Umm Death or I guess the previous Death gave it to me before his death. He wrote down everything he could remember about the box and what was inside of it and why it was hidden away… You wouldn’t by any chance know who killed the previous Death” Billie had been too busy reading the journal to respond to his last question.

She was shocked to say the least at what she was reading would not only re-write history, if what was in the box was unleashed the world and the entire multiverse would come to an end. She needed to inform the Winchesters of the situation at once, even if she wanted to interfere with Pandora’s plan she was unable to interfere with human affairs due to her being Death. But she need to make sure that Andrew remembered that as one of her reapers he wasn’t allowed to interfere in human affairs even if he might have been able to have more leeway with the previous Death now that she was in charge every reaper would follow the rules to the letter. “Andrew thank you for letting me know about this and it was the Winchesters who killed the previous Death and now we have to go tell them about Pandora and her plan so that hopefully they can stop her.” Before Andrew could object to Death she had already made them both vanish to the Winchesters bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is where things will start to heat up and you'll get a lot of background info. Let me know what you think and if you're liking the story. As always I'm open to comments and criticism, cause I do want to make this story the best it can be.

**Chapter 2**

“Dean we need to talk” Dean jumped when Death talked to him “What the hell you’re not Castiel to be popping up out of nowhere, and how the hell did you get in here and why and most importantly who the hell did bring into our secret bunker!?”

Billie could only shake her head at how childish Dean could be for a 30 something year old, “This is one of my reapers Andrew, I didn’t come here to make small talk something big is about to happen and you, your brother and anyone else you can get need to be here when I tell you so get them and hurry” Billie said

Dean could only roll his eyes and went to go round up everyone, this wasn’t the first time something possibly world ending was about to happen and if he was being honest with himself he just wanted it all to stop. They’re family has sacrificed so much for the sake of the world and they’re never thanked and rarely receive anything good for what they’ve done only suffering and death had been their compensation. “SAMMY, ROWENA, CASTIEL, JACK, MOM GET IN THE KITCHEN!”

They all came running to the kitchen all Dean could hear was a chorus of “What happened” “who died” “why’s Billie here and who’s her friend”

Dean just pointed at the kitchen table for everyone to take a seat while he went to go grab a beer “Billie has something important to tell us” Dean said sarcastically.

“We have an issue of cosmic proportions that could not only lead to the extinction of all life on Earth but to possibly the end of the multi-verse” Billie said, Sam was confused as to who had the power to make Billie this nervous.

Sam said, “But Lucifer is dead and yeah maybe the other Michael from the other dimension is still on the loose but will stop him and shouldn’t you tell God about this, I don’t know maybe he can stop whatever’s happening faster and better than any of us could.”

Billie threw the journal onto the table and pointed at it “Don’t you think God tried to solve this issue already, not to mention he’s on vacation with his sister. The previous Death wrote down what’s inside the box and a little back history about them as well as the only time God has ever truly interfered with mankind’s affairs on such a large scale. Though its incomplete due to his untimely death at the hands of your brother… What I’m about to explain to you is something no other human has heard of or known for several thousand years so get comfortable.”

No one moved so she began “In the beginning God created everything you all know this correct?” Everyone nodded “When he created everything the blast that he sent out destroyed parts of himself and Amara, those pieces would usually become nebula’s the birth place of stars a very destructive process that was a necessity for life. But portions of their essence didn’t become nebula’s instead they somehow became 2 conscious beings and became the first beings in existence, albeit accidentally these beings floated endless and watched as God tinkered with creating life and as Amara would ultimately kill off that life. They witnessed God seal her away, they saw his creation of mankind and his failures with Lucifer and all the angels, the fall of mankind from Eden, to the creation of monsters, and most importantly the atrocities that mankind was able to commit-”

“Wait so your saying these beings just came into existence without either God or Amara noticing and then they just watched what they did for millions possibly billions of year and they did what exactly to make them a threat?” Sam said with a level of disbelief and confusion. This story was getting more and more ridiculous as Billie went on.

Mary chimed in “How do these beings affect us in such a way that God had to interfere with human affairs and what’s happened now to warrant telling us all this?”  
  


Billie was getting a little annoyed with the interruptions but continued “If you’d have let me finish you would have known that at the moment of the big bang so much energy was released that it was difficult to pinpoint these beings and not just assume that they’re unformed nebula’s, of course Death always had better senses at detecting life than God did surprisingly. Death choose not to inform God of their presence because it’s not Deaths job to tell when a new life or soul is created only to know when it has been created and then to know when to reap that soul, he was intrigued by them they had no purpose or meaning to their lives until one day they’d had enough of the failures of God and his creations. They set out in search of a vessel that could harness and utilize their powers so that they could overthrow God and recreate life and not make the same mistakes God did. They travelled to worlds that God had discarded or considered failed experiments and searched for their vessel but try as they might no one was able to contain their power within them without being obliterated...”

Dean had to sum this up it was taking too long and it was kinda obvious as what was gonna happen next “So let me guess they decide to come to earth and they find the vessel they need and they wage war against God, does that sum it up”

Billie rolled her eyes at how nonchalant Dean could be over such a “Yes they did decide to come to earth and as far as the vessel goes we only have his name Damen, but the rest of the journal is incomplete either because he didn’t know enough about the vessel or he was killed before he could write it down-”

Sam had to stop her there “So there are ways of hiding things from even Death?”

Billie was so over all of the interruptions and she didn’t want them to go off topic but she knew if she didn’t answer them now they’d figure it out later “Yes it is possible to hide yourself from not only Deaths eyes but from Gods eyes but **Don’t** even try it, but like I was saying Death was able to write down that once they had their vessel they began to alter human affairs. They thought that if they were able to conquer enough of the world that then they could utilize the newly conquered humans and any monsters or pagan gods they came into contact with to their army to try and fight God, his angels, Lucifer, and whoever else stood in their way of reshaping the universe. So they choose a man by the name of Alexander the 3rd of Macedon more commonly known as Alexander the Great to create their grand army.”

It took a while for everyone to process all this information, Sam got up and went to go grab a book while Dean went to go get another beer.

Castiel decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for some time “How is it that none of the Angels or God were able to catch this scheme and put an end to it?”

Billie opened the journal and turned it to a passage she found interesting to say the least “In this passage in particular Death notes that God found out about Damen’s plan only because he forced him –the previous Death—to tell him what was happening on earth because apparently Damen didn’t shield himself from Deaths eyes. God then ordered that Alexander be put to death and that those co-conspirators who had aided him in conquering such a vast amount of land be brought to him and this led to a great battle.”

Sam had come back with an open book in his hand “Alexander the Great was one of the first great conquerors of the world, if his troops hadn’t begged him to turn back he could have gone on to conquer all of Asia and then possibly all of Europe.”

Billie nodded “God sent out the angels to capture whoever had orchestrated this plot, the angels he sent were all killed, and a message was sent to God that his time ruling over your people was at an end. God wasn’t too happy that someone was trying to hijack his story so he sent every available angel to put an end to this little uprising, a war between angels and what forces Damen was able to maintain began. Damen’s small army were able to fend off the angels and this caused a great many people, monsters and other gods to join him in overthrowing God.”

Castiel was about to interrupt her “Now before you interrupt me Castiel allow me to finish, God gathered all of the Angels, Demons, and any human he could get to go to war and end the conflict. It was a bloody battle and the only reason it ended was because there was a traitor amongst Damen’s ranks, one of Damen’s closest advisors and closest friend Pandora. Pandora switched sides in the midst of the battle for whatever reason and she led Damen into a trap where he was captured and restrained. Damen’s remaining forces scattered and went into hiding. God choose Pandora to construct a box to contain the 2 beings and Damen as a show of loyalty towards him. God gave a small portion of his power to her to use in the construction of the box so that it could contain them. As for the specifics of what happens when you’re in the box those are unknown. Once they were sealed in the box God constructed a building that would house the box. He also erased the memories of Damen and his plan from the minds of the Angels, Demons and of every living being on earth, with the exception of a few powerful beings such as Death. He then placed seals on not only the box but the building itself to hide it from everyone on Earth who would dare try to open it. But as it would seem you Winchesters have been inadvertently been breaking some of the seals so now the entrance to the building for the box has been revealed and now Pandora has sent out her henchmen to find the 3 keys to unlock the entrance and try to open the box. If that box is opened and Damen is able to regain his powers he could destroy the Earth with a snap of his fingers or erase the universe if he felt like it. You need to stop Pandora and her henchman from getting those keys by any means necessary.”

Castiel was pacing now and everyone else was at a loss of words for not only what they’d just heard but for the coming battles that were to come.  
Dean was beyond pissed that it was once again their fault that the world was about to come to an end and that only they could save the world, why can't it be someone else’s problem haven’t they given enough “Why can’t you and Andrew over there just kill her and end this. Why is it always we have to save the world, we have sacrificed so much don’t you think we’ve given enough” Dean said angrily.

Sam and everyone else knew how his brother felt about their job and how he’s lost his faith in saving people and in himself they just needed to put that aside and save the world then they could deal with his issues.

Billie could sympathize with him and how much his whole family has gone through but she couldn’t interfere with human affairs. “Dean I know how much you, your family have gone through and it’s not fair that the fate of the world is constantly placed on your shoulders but no one else on this planet can other than you, your brother, and Castiel have succeed and saved the world on more than one occasion. As Death I’m unable to intervene in human affairs as far as eliminating Pandora, but that doesn’t mean I won't help you this time around and you’ll have Andrew too he’s been watching Pandora for some time now so he’ll have some insight ok.” She needed Dean to be ready for what was to come because if they didn’t have him onboard the world would come to an end.

Mary had been relatively quiet for some time now but it looked like she needed to get everyone back on how to stop Pandora’s plan “Ok so how do we stop Pandora from unlocking the box exactly?” As much as Mary wanted to go comfort her son, their relationship is rocky to say the least and she didn’t want to antagonize him anymore by trying to be motherly.

Billie answered “We have to find 1 of the 3 keys she needs to unlock the underground passage to the box and hide it, without it she can't get that door open and after that will deal with Pandora. We need Castiel, Rowena, and Jack to use their powers to sense for objects of immense electromagnetic proportions and we need to do it fast, for all we know Pandora’s henchmen could already have found one of the keys.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“Contact Pandora immediately we’ve pinpointed the location of the first key” Luis said to his subordinate Earl

“Where exactly shall I tell her the first key is sir?” Earl asked while dialing her number on their secure line.

“Tell her to come to London and she’ll be made queen” Luis said in a poor attempt at making a joke. Earl was still a bit confused as to what Luis was saying about her becoming a queen, wasn’t her majesty in great health.

Luis could see from look on Earl’s face he didn’t understand what he’d said “We’re going to steal her majesty’s crown and scepter you daft fool, now call Pandora!” Luis said angrily and with urgency, if Pandora found out they knew the location of the first key and were withholding that information she would surely slaughter them all just as he had done to the family and friends of the leader of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn.

“Yes sir, right away” Earl said, Luis was already forming a plan for how they would steal the Queens crown and scepter he only hoped that it went smoothly or else a lot of people would die


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are going into motion and someone will get to the first key and be one step closer to finding out what's in Pandora's box. Sorry if its a bad summary but its gonna get good real soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have not abandoned this story or any of my other stories I've just been a bit busy with papers and stuff. But please enjoy this chapter and I will try to update this story and all my other stories real soon. As usual please give me some feedback on how the stories going and why not go check out some of the other stories I've posted.

Billie had instructed for Castiel, Rowena, and Jack to sit around the map table in the bunker, she instructed for Rowena to levitate a knife above the map and to connect herself mentally with Jack and Castiel so that their sense could be heightened in order to sense the keys. “Castiel and Jack I want you to extend your senses to cover large portions of the planet feel around for large electromagnetic disturbances that feel unnatural. Rowena will enter both of your minds and use her powers to enhance your abilities and once she’s identified the location she’ll drop the knife on the map where the first key is.” 

Billie could see confused looks from Jack and Castiel and said “Think of it like both of you are cameras and you can cover large areas for a picture but Rowena can zoom in and look more closely.” The plan was a bit old school and barbaric for Billie but she’d already explained that Pandora would have taught her henchmen to use warding’s and hex bags to hide themselves from just about every supernatural creature in existence. Which would make tracking their movements harder than Billie would have liked. 

Andrew tapped Billy on the shoulder and whispered “Can I speak to you in private” she nodded and looked back over to Jack and Castiel one last time, “Jack, Castiel begin sensing for the first key while Rowena pinpoints its location and don’t stop till you find one”

Billie walked off to a separate room farther in the bunker with Andrew. “I know we have to work with them to stop Pandora and all but how much faith do you really have in Dean, he’s made it clear how he feels about the situation and being dragged into saving the world again-” Andrew said with much concern.

Billie had to stop him she needed to get back and make sure that they were searching for the keys “Andrew I know how Dean feels about himself and the world around him please get to the point” Billie said exasperated, she didn’t have time to deal with this.

“Dean wants to die he doesn’t care about the world like he used to, he’s a liability to us. What if he decides to just let them have the keys and end it all, what then?” Andrew said heatedly. He understood that Billie had already known this but she needed to understand the implications it had on their plan and not to overlook it as something that will go away on its own. 

Billie had to take a moment to ponder this, it was true that Deans drive to ensure humanity’s survival had been greatly affected with everything he’s been through and it was true that Dean did want to die “If Dean choses to betray us and allow for Pandora to open the box, I will break the rules myself and kill him then throw his soul into the void and hope that whoever’s left can defeat Pandora and whatever’s in the box.” It was painful for Billie to break the rules, even though she was adamant that they be followed strictly, but with the fate of the universe in the balance she had no choice. 

Sam had been weary of Billie and Andrew, if what was in the box was enough to cause Billie to come and ask us to help her then she must be desperate and scared. Sam could see that Rowena was getting frustrated by the look on her face and the fact that the knife was moving all over the place wasn’t helping but he needed to figure out what was wrong “Rowena what’s wrong the knife is going everywhere” Sam asked.

“It’s not as easy as it looks Sam, the Earth already has an electromagnetic field and trying to drone that out and look for one object is very hard” Rowena said, Billie walked back into the room with Andrew those two were chatting about something serious from the way Billie was talking to Andrew, it couldn’t be anything good. 

“So have you been able to locate one of the keys yet” Billy asked, Rowena was getting frustrated with not being able to find one of these stupid keys and everyone asking about her progress but she was doing her best. 

“Rowena hold still I’m going to give you some knowledge that will help you differentiate the Earth’s natural electromagnetic field from other items of great power, hold still” she said, all Billie did was lightly touch her forehead for a moment and the amount of knowledge that flooded into her mind was overwhelming.  


She could sense so many things now, the key was a bit difficult since it was heavily warded but she was able to locate it and who held it and they weren’t going to like who had it. “I’ve found the first key but I don’t think you’re going to like who owns the key” Rowena said apprehensively, she dropped the floating knife in England more specifically London. 

As bad as it was to say Sam was a little excited that they would get to go to London and explore the city even if it was just to search for a key to stop the end of the world. “So were you able to see who has the first key” Sam asked with a goofy grin.

“Yes, the Queen of England’s St Edward's Crown and the Sovereign's scepter are made of the first key and they’re both located in the heavily defended Tower of London” Rowena said, they were all in disbelief that they would have to break into the Tower of London and steal the crown and scepter in one fell swoop. 

Jack was a bit curious as to why they hadn’t just gone to where the crown and scepter are and taken it “Why don’t we just go get the crown and scepter quickly then come back here and keep it safe” Jack asked  


Dean was a little frustrated at how much Jack still had to learn about the world, but the kid did have a point they could have just gone and gotten the key already “Jack’s right why don’t we just go get the key quickly come back here and celebrate with some beer and burgers” Dean said. 

Rowena spoke up “The tower has warding that would rival the bunkers warding, not only can we not just pop in there and get the crown and scepter. Reapers, angels, and demons are unable from even entering the building. Monsters like werewolves, vampires, or even gods can enter but their powers will be reduced to a human level so they can easily be captured and killed and magic won't work once you step foot in the tower, not to mention the guards that are everywhere” this wasn’t going to be easy but Rowena knew just how resourceful these Winchesters could be. 

“How can there be such advanced warding on the tower and no one has realized it and if there are two objects we have to retrieve wouldn’t that make it the first and second key” Castiel asked, he’d gotten up and walked away from the table and started to pace he knew that something didn’t sound right not to mention the fact that he felt that Billie and Andrew were hiding something from them. 

“Please Castiel save your questions till after we’ve arrived in London, now everyone hang on” Billie had taken them all to England but on the outskirts of London. 

“Why would you do that Billie, what if we needed to grab something to help us break into the tower!” Mary yelled, why did everyone always want to go in with a half assed plan, as bad as it is to say she preferred how the British Men of Letters operated at least they had funding, proper equipment and a plan to go by.  


“All this talking would take too long and by the time we made a plan and got here they’d more than likely have the key. Now go with Andrew and get that key, I’m going to do some research” Billie said, before anyone could ask what research she was looking into she was gone. 

They all looked around to see nothing but the road to London, a tiny shed and beyond it open fields with grazing sheep and cows. Dean huffed and pulled Sam, Castiel right behind him and told Jack and Rowena to follow him while they walked down the road. 

Dean could care less if his mother was following them, she’s done too much for him to trust her yet or even want to work with her but he knew Sam was gonna bitch about the way he was treat his mom. Dean couldn’t care less right now, he just needed to focus on stealing that crown and saving the world for the umpteenth time. 

Mary hadn’t moved she knew she’d hurt her son time and time again but they needed to move past that if they were going to work together to get the first key “Dean, stop we need to talk about whatever’s going on between us and we need to-” Mary said. 

Dean turned around and walked right up to Mary’s face “Don’t talk to me about trying to fix our issues you chose to leave us and go work with the British Men of Letters just so you could ignore us and all of our repressed mommy issues” Dean said with so much furry he left almost everyone speechless.

Mary wasn’t shocked by what Dean said, it was true she left so she wouldn’t have to deal with all these pent up issues and dealing with suddenly being alive after being dead for 20 years, she needed Dean to know she was here for them now. “Dean please under-” Marry attempted to say. 

Andrew placed a hand between them “Enough we don’t have time for this little heart felt moment where you two try and fix your relationship, so shut the hell up and get in the shed so we can make a plan” Andrew said dryly, he didn’t understand how humans could be so emotionally complex and yet unable to resolve their issues properly and calmly. It’s quite annoying especially with all their yelling and bickering.  


Dean and Mary continued to look at each other almost as if they were speaking to each other with just their eyes and it didn’t look like a pleasant conversation. 

“No offense but I don’t think will fit in that tiny shed of yours” Jack said, he knew in such a confined space Dean and Mary were bound to start arguing. 

“Like I said shut the hell up and get in the shed before you piss me off and I have to reap everyone’s soul here” Andrew said even more annoyed, no one moved until a reluctant Sam huffed and walked into the shed and if Sam could fit in there so could everyone else so they followed. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sir Pandora has arrived and is waiting for you in your study room” Earl said to Luis, they had been checking on their weapons supply’s in the basement of Luis home when he got a radio call that Pandora had popped into the room and demanded to speak to Luis. 

While they were walking back up the stairs to Luis’ study room Earl asked “Sir, how sure are you that Pandora is going to use the box like she said she would and won't instead wipe out all of humanity?” 

Luis stopped and faced Earl and said “I’ve worked with her long enough to see her ambitions for reshaping the world to better mankind. It’s not only that, it’s the fact that our predecessors and that of other groups have worked with her and seen the same thing I have. If they had any doubts or suspicions as to her intentions with the box don’t you think they would have tried to stop her or let the rest of us know” Earl knew this but something he had heard was making him doubt Pandora’s plan.

“Sir, there have been whispers about what she did to the Hieron du val d'or back in the 1920’s, people are saying that she wiped them out because they learned of her true plan” Earl was truly concerned that they had all been tricked by Pandora.

“Yes but people also say that they were wiped out because they were making deals with demons and working with those filthy monster we have running about” Luis rebutted, Luis needed this conversation to stop before Pandora gets pissed off that we have her waiting “Earl enough of this we need to go speak with her ok, you can come into the room with me and we can all make a plan for how to steal the crown and scepter” with that he continued to walk up the stairs and head for the study room. Earl went and grabbed the reports their spy’s had sent to them on the tower security and possible entries. 

When they got to the study room Pandora was seated at Luis desk drinking some whisky looking a bit irked “You had better be right about this key” she said to the us. The two of us stood by the door and Luis spoke “Were sure of it I’ve never seen an electromagnetic level like this on an ordinary object let alone two” Pandora looked pleased that she was one step closer to opening the box. 

“Fine then, how are we gonna do this? Are your men going to cause a commotion and draw as many guards as they can away from the crown and scepter then I pop in and snatch them or what?” Pandora asked. 

Earl placed their spy’s reports on the table for her to have a look at and said “Our spy’s have indicated that there's heavy warding placed on and in the tower that would make it impossible for any demon, angel or even yourself from popping into the tower. Not to mention any supernatural create that steps foot into the tower would have their powers greatly diminished to a human level. So going in there you wouldn’t have any of your powers and I don’t know if it would make it easier for someone to kill you or not.”

Pandora was still looking through one of the reports by the time he was finished talking, but Earl had a question he had been nervous to ask out of fear of her snapping his neck for such a stupid question but he knows he has to ask “I’ve got a question about the keys” Earl waited until Pandora looked at him before he continued “…so if there's two objects we need to get why are we assuming its one key and not two keys?”

Pandora only rolled her eyes “Each of the keys have their own unique electromagnetic signatures, Luis when you scanned the crown and scepter did they have the exact same electromagnetic signatures” he nodded “then that means at some point in the past they melted down the first key and made it into the crown and scepter. Which we can just melt down into one key, now unless anyone else has any more questions tell me how were going to steal the first key” 

Luis had gotten up and went to where Pandora was sitting and pressed a button that opened up the floor in the middle of the room and the holographic table came up. Luis walked over to the table and pressed some buttons and an image of London appeared he then zoomed into to the Tower of London.  


Pandora had finally looked up from the report and wasn’t looking impressed by the hologram. “Luis why am I looking at a holographic image of the Tower of London”  


Luis pointed to the area beneath the tower “Our spy’s indicated that there is also an underground tunnel leading to the tower from another part of the city. We believe it was built as an escape route in case the city was overrun and they needed to get the crown jewels out, now will use it to get you and our men into the building undetected and steal the crown and scepter. First Earl and a small team will plant explosives all over London and set them off, once that happens they’ll evacuate as many public places as possible and they’ll lock down buildings like Parliament and the Tower of London. Once it's placed on lockdown no additional help will be able to come in to protect the keys in time to stop us. We’ll come in through the tunnel with you Pandora waiting at the tunnel entrance for the key, once we deal with the security guards we’ll break through the defense measure they have for the crown and scepter then move them quickly to you Pandora. So you can vanish and hide the key in a safe location until we locate the remaining two keys.” Luis said hoping Pandora would approve of their plan. 

Pandora was thinking over the plan that Luis had laid out “Wouldn’t they have those underground tunnels monitored for a situation like this?” Pandora asked Luis  


“Ordinarily they would have passageways like this monitored but we have some influence in the military and government agency’s so we can have their monitors on the tunnels deactivated and even if they someone else did detect us our agents in the military and government would handle it and make sure to buy use enough time for our plan”

Luis waited a few moments to see if she would have anymore questions but when she stayed quiet he continued “This plan will be executed tomorrow at 1:00 P.M., though once we have the key will need to get out of England quickly and head to retrieve the next two keys” Luis said.  


Pandora stood up and walked over to Luis and just placed a hand on his shoulder. Luis tensed up he thought he had said something to piss her off and she was going to either snap his collarbone or kill him. 

“Relax Luis I’m basking in the moment, I’ve waited for thousands of years for the chance to get my hands on a key and in only a matter of hours I'll be one step closer to opening the box.” Pandora said impassioned, she had hoped that this would have happened sooner but to finally have one of the keys within her grasp it almost made her want to cry.

Earl hated to be the one to end this happy moment but they do have one little issue with the plan “Ummm I hate to ruin this moment but shouldn’t we take into consideration the fact that our secret plan isn’t a secret anymore since that reaper found out shouldn’t we plan for him to interfere with our plans?” Earl said nervously. 

Pandora huffed when she realized that she had overlooked that one little hitch in her plan, the fact that one of her subordinates had decide to let a reaper into their last meeting and now knew of their plans and went to go tell god knows who to try and stop her. Hopefully whoever the reaper decide to tell were either too stupid or slow to try and stop them but just in case she was going to have to call deal with them herself.  


“If that reaper comes back with friends and they try to stop us I'll deal with them long enough for all of you to steal the key and then will move out. Now go get ready for tomorrow and don’t fail me, your lives may very well rest on the outcome of tomorrows operation.” Pandora said and vanished.  


Neither of them said anything they were both scared that if they failed to bring Pandora the key they would be killed but they were still hopeful that they could pull this off and not have to die.


End file.
